Kissing a Fool
by deeplydemented
Summary: COMPLETE. And Hermione didn't expect what happened next. Draco shoved his mouth into her and kissed her forcibly, nipping at her lips and sucking on them...


**A/N:** You don't read this anyway so proceed. 

**Disclaimer:** HP etc.= not mine.   


**Kissing a Fool **

You are far 

When I could have been 

Your star 

*~*~ 

Hermione touched her lips as the sensation she just felt lingered on them. The taste of his mouth. The incredible fragrance of his body. The delectable aftertaste of his tongue. 

Even if he had plagued her with insults and rude remarks for all her Hogwarts career, this recent action seemed to have dissolved it all. She never thought that a bastard-a prat-like Draco Malfoy actually knew how to kiss a girl. And not just kiss a girl-but make her remember and crave for it over and over again. 

She changed into her pajamas and lay carefully in bed. Her mind has been nagging her to cease thinking about that event but the other side of her mind has been flooding her of the aftermath of what had happened. She is still completely dazed with Draco's kiss… 

_***Flashback*** _

Hermione was on her way to the library that night to research for a major Potions essay when she remembered to feed Crooshanks and decided to go back to the Head Boy and Head Girl's dormitory. She has actually been forgetting feeding Crooshanks since the start of the week for so many things had preoccupied her mind. Feeding Crooshanks was a major activity for her because the cat had a recent illness and is still recuperating. 

There at the dormitory, she saw a sullen Malfoy, slouched on the couch, constantly sighing and muttering silent curses. Naturally, if he had been Harry or Ron, she would ask what the matter was-she was quite a good 'detector' when it came to times like these-and try to alleviate the situation. But he was not so she decided to walk on and look for Crooshanks. 

She was stopped by Draco drawling at her, "Your stupid cat went with Mrs. Norris and had some walk. Filch fed her already. I think the old man's got the hots for cats." 

She looked at him and furrowed her brows, "How did you know I was looking for Crooshanks?" 

Draco curved his lips into an upside-down bow and said, "Well you always forget to feed your cat ever since Monday so I presumed it was a 'history-repeats-itself' thing." 

Before Hermione could further ask him, Draco spat, "Look, I'm not monitoring your bloody affairs, Granger so don't even fancy me doing so." 

"Why are you so defensive, Malfoy? I've not even said a thing that would imply that. Oh well, fishes get caught with their own mouths," Hermione took some useful books she had seen scattered on the table and aimed to scuttle off. 

Hermione felt Draco stood up and bore his eyes through her back. She wasn't wrong for when she turned around, Draco held her arms so tight she knew it would leave marks and hissed, "Fishes get caught with their mouths, eh? Well, you better watch out what that filthy mouth of yours says for you never know what's going to happen next." 

And Hermione didn't expect what happened next. 

Draco shoved his mouth into her and kissed her forcibly, nipping at her lips and sucking on them. Hermione whimpered and tried to push him away at first but when his tongue found entrance in her mouth, she relinquished-she had totally forgotten it was the enemy she was kissing. 

Draco held her by the waist, with one hand holding her hair. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pressed her body unto him, making Draco groan low in his throat. 

Draco reciprocated by grinding his hips unto Hermione and she moaned louder than his this time. 

They could have done it then and there if not for the sound of the door opening. Draco pushed Hermione and she fell on the floor, landing quite painfully. She glared at Draco but stood up immediately. 

Filch had "returned" Crooshanks and Hermione thanked the grumpy man. She skidded off to the library afterwards to avoid an encounter with Malfoy… 

***End flashback*** 

_Could this mean that I have fallen for Draco Malfoy? I've felt this months ago but I let it pass me by and now that this happened, I can't deny that the feeling seemed to rise and take over me. Why did he kiss me in the first place? Could it be… no, it's impossible… I'm too ugly for him. And he more than hates me. But what if…? Oh, I'm so confused! _Hermione sighed as the disarrayed thoughts badgered her. She however, slept with a smile as her dream replayed the whole event-further. 

*~*~ 

Draco grunted and shook his head,_ Malfoy, how could you be so stupid, letting your guard down at that time?_ He chided himself. 

He was lying on his bed, his arms folded behind his head and him, staring at the ceiling. He didn't know why he was still wake and thinking of the Mudblood. The Mudblood who had fantastic curves and sweet lips, the Mudblood whose skin was so soft and fragrant, the Mudblood who he has loathed for these years yet French-kissed a while ago. 

What another great news for his father. He could imagine how he would say it. 

How could he have fallen over the bushy-haired nightmare? She's not even a fair contender for Pansy's toenails. She's geeky and boring and bossy-not the type of woman Draco had imagined would be his wife. Yet he had finally done that one thing he could only do to her when he sleeps and dreams. 

And she responded, he can't deny how his heart fluttered when she responded. He can't also deny that is Harry or Ron or some other guy would've done that t her, she might also respond the same way. She was driving him mad already. 

Draco Malfoy, torn apart by some wizarding world reject and he hates it. Never had anyone done this to him. This was actually what he does to women he had had relationships with. It was never the other way around. Maybe because he didn't have a relationship with Hermione yet. 

_Yet? Now, I'm fancying walking her down the aisle. This is absurd, it has to stop. I can't lose my dignity over some… woman. I can't afford to lose it. I can't…_ Draco sighed and shut his eyes forcing them to sleep. 

*~*~ 

An ear to ear grin was plastered on Hermione's face that morning. Harry, Ron and Ginny had asked her why she was that enthusiastic. She just gave them alibis and continued eating. 

She slipped stolen glances at the Slytherin table and saw Draco laughing with the others. He managed to catch her eye once and she immediately took her gaze away. 

Draco tried to keep his façade further. He had devised a plan to reject Hermione. And he was sure that after that plan gets into action, Hermione will hate him more than she would ever do. 

He had to do this while she still hasn't completely drugged his system, while she hasn't shown any signs of affection. He had to because he knew they can never be together. Never.   


Hermione returned to the Head boy and Head Girl's dormitory to get her Muggle Studies essay when she heard voices and laughs inside. 

"Yes, believe me she is the worst! She actually was sipping her own saliva from my mouth! You could imagine how gross it was!" said who Hermione assumed to be Draco. 

She peeped as to who Draco was talking to and saw Crabbe, Pansy and Goyle guffawing at was he was saying. 

"And get this… she moaned when I was French kissing her! Of course, anyone I French kiss would moan but it wasn't the normal moan you know. It was more of a cow's grunt…" and the group guffawed even more. 

Hermione's heart beat raced as she seemed to get who Draco was talking about. 

"Next time, make sure you dare me to kiss someone, make it a human not some moaning cow!" Pansy actually slipped off the couch and was now striking the floor with her hands. Draco was beet red, tears of joy flowing down his cheeks. 

Angry tears flowed down Hermione's in the meantime, as she stormed out of the room. 

Draco flicked his fingers and the supposedly Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle disappeared into thin air. He sighed and wiped off his tears. 

He did it. He had stolen her Muggle Studies book when she wasn't looking, he had performed the mirage very well and he had hurt her. He had completely pissed off Hermione Granger and he knew she will never forgive him for it. 

He assumed it would be better that way ever since-them hating each other-so that he wouldn't be counting all the sleepless nights he had because of her. 

_I'm sorry, Hermione. You have kissed a fool_, he shook his head and headed off to his next class. 

*~*~ 

**A/N:** Go on say whatever. Review! 


End file.
